In The Realm Of Humans
by Pricat
Summary: Matt's young daughter Naia shakes things up when she meets Doc's young niece and they connect to'agic having adventures In both worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first Fraggle Rock story as for a long time, I've wanted to write my own story since I love reading Fraggle stuff on here and this story involves the Fraggle OC I made up this weekend called Naia who is Uncle Matt's daughter and Gobo's niece who is curious about the human world.**

**In this story, Doc's young niece Keaneara moves into his cabin and she meets Naia a young Fraggle who is very like her father and wants to explore and after a magic surge, she might get her wish but both human and Fraggle are in for adventures.**

* * *

It was Spring and a young woman was getting out of her car facing the cabin that belonged to her Uncle Doc hearing a big grey and white furred dog jump out of the trunk and was excited to be living here, as she had just grduated from college.

Her name was Keaneara and had loved coming here as a child and loved hearing his stories about strange magical creatures that lived in the house but was hoping to see them.

"Come on Schafer!" she said going inside.

She was unacking but heard Schafer, one of Sprocket's puppies barking, as he'd seen something.

Unknown to them, a young female Fraggle with long vibrant green hair, green fur, wearing a black shirt with jeans and a long furry tail was curious.

"Aww he's so cute!" she said giggling.

Keaneara turned around in awe seeing her and smiled.

"A Fraggle, I knew they were real!" she said.

Luckily for the young female Fraggle, her Uncle Gobo was going down the tunnel that connected Fraggle Rock to the human world to get his postcards from his Uncle Matt, seeing his niece there.

"Get ack to Fraggle Rock now!" he said.

"Yes Uncle Gobo!" she said leaving.

She then went through the crack and down the tunnel back to Fraggle Rock as she'd been curious about the human world like her father.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me, Uncle Gobo?" Naia asked later, as Gobo looked up from reading postcards.

"No but the human world can be dangerous and I promised your father, my Uncle that I would keep you safe.

You're helping Boober with laundry for a month, though." he said as she sighed leaving.

She was going to her room that was full of things including her drawings of things her father had told her about, getting an idea as she wanted to explore that human house but would wait until her uncle and the others were asleep, packing the things she needed in her backpack and dressing like her uncle, Matt waiting until the others were asleep.

Whwn that happened, she snuck out of Fraggle Rock and entering the human house but something strange happened, as a magic surge flowed through Fraggle Rock as Naia's sea green eyes glowed with magic passing out.


	2. Making A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of this story but I decided to change some things in the story like the name of Doc's niece plus she's inspired by my best friend who also really loves Fraggles too.**

**So in this chapter, Naia meets Doc's niece even though Gobo told her how dangerous the human world can be.**

* * *

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning in the house, the sounds of a dog barking woke it's owner up who happened to be Doc's niece but she was deep asleep but the strange creature in the room worried the grey and White furred dog.

"Hey there don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." the female fraggles said.

* * *

"Why'rd you in my mistress's house?" the sheepdog asked.

"I am just curious about this world, because my Dad, Travelling Matt always has adventures in this world plus I wanna becan explorer just like him.

My uncle Gobo on the other hand, doesn't get it." Naia told her.

"Oh I see, but my mistress loves your kind, her uncle and my Dad to,d her about you guys, when she was little." the female sheepdog told her.

"I see, she's a true magic lover, that is good." Naia said as she saw her go to her owner's bedside licking her hand as she giggled sitting up.

She was surprised but delighted seeing a female fraggle on her dog making her excited as her strawberry blond hair hung around her face.

"Hey there, I'm Naia, I've never seen a real live human before." she told her.

"I'm Heather, Naia but I've always wanted to meet Fraggles." she told her.

"You guys aren't as bad as Uncle Gobo said, because my Dad who is an explorer always meets humans and nothing bad happens." Naia told her.

Heather was curious as she was hungry but making breakfast which made the female Fraggle excited.

Heather was making pancakes while Naia watched.

She was engrossed in this because she had never heard of pancakes before as she tried some after Heather had cut one up into itty bitty slices and had poured milk into a small cup.

"Mmm, this is good, Heather!" she said.

"You're welcome, Naia." she said.

She realised she had to go do errands as the female fraggle climbed into her jacket pocket because she was curious about the human world but Heather saw her dog, Kellie barking.

"Stay and watch the house okay?" Heather told the dog.

Kellie sighed as she knew that her mistress was excited about having a fraggle forva friend remembering Doc and her father Sprocket's stories about these magical beings seeing another one getting postcards from his Uncle Matt.

"I hope Naia's okay, not causing too much trouble." Gobo told himself walking back to the tunnel that led to Fraggle Rock but excited because his uncle Matt was coming home excited to tell his niece.

He saw his friends there but were excited about Matt coming back.


	3. Learning

**A/N**

**More of the story and while in Fraggle Rock Gobo and the others ard preparing for Matt's homecoming, Naia and Heathervare bonding.**

* * *

Heather was explaining to Naia about things while in the mall since they were in different stores plus the strawberry blond haired female didn't realise the female Fraggle was in her jacket pocket but didn't mind because she knew how she was curious about how the human world worked.

Naia was understanding but in awe because she couldn't wait to write her uncle a letter because she knew he was probably wondering where she was.

"Your uncle doesn't know you're here, Naia?" Heather asked.

"Not really, but my Dad explored all the time plus he sent my uncle a letter." Naia said making her understand that the female Fraggle wanted some freedom.

"I'm sure that he's okay, with it." Heather said.

The female Fraggle smirked at her new friends's approval hoping that her uncle was okay with her being here.

When they got home, the female Fraggle was writing a letter to her uncle explaining she was safe, about her new friend Heather but put it where her uncle always got her Dad's postcards.

She hoped her uncle would get it so he wouldn't worry but saw Heather using her old doll house for Naia to sleep in since it was the right size for her.

"Thanks Heather, as I could use somewhere to sleep." Naia told her.

Heather smiled as she knew that this was a good thing hoping that adventures would follow

* * *

Gobo was stunned that Naia had ran away from Fraggle Rock plus Matt was coming home soon but he and his friends were searching for his niece as he saw a letter as it was from his niece.

He smiled as he read the letter but knew that Matt would understand since Naia was Matt's kid so exploring was in her blood plus he and the others had been curious about the human world, but was afraid.

"You think Matt is going to be worried, because his daughter is in the human world?" Wembley asked Gobo.

"Maybe, maybe not.

Besides my uncle was the only Fraggle who went into Outer Space and now Naia is." Gobo said to him.

He understood as they were getting ready for Matt's homecoming so judging from the letter that Naia was safe.

He hoped that his uncle was okay with this, since being in Outer Space he might not be used to Fraggle Rock.


End file.
